


Pleine Lune

by bisexualcyborg



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Divination, Other, lycanthropy, potterpenny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2536151">No Longer Unique (No Longer Alone)</a>, written for Speak Your Language Day. <br/>Hecate voit ce qu'il se passe dans la Cabane Hurlante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleine Lune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syntheticcathedral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticcathedral/gifts).



C’est la pleine lune, et Hecate est tout en haut de la tour Nord, dans la salle de classe de sa mère. La pleine lune est un moment idéal pour la divination; elle illumine les choses cachées. 

Sa mère - Madama Kali, pour les élèves; Evelyn, pour les professeurs; et juste Maman, pour Hecate - lui apporte une tasse de thé. Dans son autre main, elle tient un jeu de tarot, et sur la table à laquelle Hecate est assise, il y a a une grosse boule de crystal. C’est leur rituel, à toutes les deux. Deux fois par mois - pour la nouvelle lune, aussi - elles se retrouvent ici et lisent l’avenir, le passé, tout ce qui peut leur être utile. 

Hecate caresse la main de sa mère en remerciement, et avale prudemment une gorgée de thé chaud et sucré. Ensuite, elle plonge son regard dans la boule de crystal.

Au début, elle ne voit rien. Rien que des silhouettes argentées, indistinctes, qui dansent et tourbillonnent dans une brume épaisse avant de disparaitre tout à fait. Au bout d’un moment, une forme se dessine, plus claire, et le coeur de Hecate s’emballe. 

– Maman?

Evelyn lève la tête de ses cartes.

– Oui, ma belle?

– Le Sinistros, il ressemble à quoi, exactement? 

– Le Sinistros? 

Evelyn sait que ça ne sert à rien de regarder dans une boule de crystal que quelqu’un d’autre utilise - elle n’y verrait pas la même chose - donc elle reste assise, mais tout son corps s’est raidi.

– Ben, j’espère que non, c’est pour ça que j’aimerais que tu me le décrive.

– Grand, noir… Je ne peux pas t’en dire plus, je ne l’ai jamais vu.

– Noir, c’est utile, ça, tout est argenté dans ce bazar.

A ce moment-là, la silhouette se dessine, et Hecate pousse un soupir de soulagement.

– C’est un loup.

– Oh, heureusement. 

Les épaules de Evelyn s’affaissent, et elle se laisse aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Hecate se lève et lui plante un baiser sur le front avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Elle l’ouvre et inspire de grandes bouffées d’air frais qui calme les battements affolés de son coeur. Elle se penche à travers l’embrasure de la fenêtre pour offrir son visage au vent nocturne, et soudain, se fige.

Il y a des gens, dehors. Des élèves, très certainement - ils se déplacent subrepticement, collés les uns aux autres. Ils agiteraient une banderole disant “Nous ne sommes pas censés être ici”, qu’ils ne seraient pas moins subtils. 

L’un d’eux tourne la tête, et à la lumière de la lune qui illumine une longue chevelure blond pale, Hecate reconnait Mina Murray.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là, celle-là… Ca doit être Vanessa qui l’a entrainée; toute seule, elle serait bien trop sainte-nitouche pour braver le couvre-feu. Mais il y a plus de deux élèves, en bas. Qu’est-ce qu’ils peuvent bien fabriquer?

– Je reviens, lance Hecate à sa mère avant de disparaitre par la trappe. Elle dégringole l’échelle, maudissant sa robe qui lui entrave les jambes, et se hâte à travers le chateau. 

Arrivée dans le hall d’entrée, elle se jette un Sortilège de Désillusion - qu’est-ce qu’il leur a pris de ne pas penser à ça, aux idiots dehors? - pousse la porte, et se faufile à l’extérieur. 

Le groupe est toujours là, mais plus loin, au pied du Saule Cogneur. Tout d’un coup, l’arbre s’immobilise, et un par un, ils disparaissent par-dessous terre.

Hecate se précipite à leur suite, mais le saule se remet à bouger avant qu’elle ait eu le temps de l’attendre. Pas grave - il y a certains avantages à être la fille d’une enseignante, et connaitre la plupart des secrets de Poudlard en est un. Elle appuie sa baguette sur le noeud dans la bois à la base du tronc, et les branches s’immobilisent à nouveau. 

Prudemment, Hecate s’introduit dans la passage secret. Elle sait qu’il mène à la Cabane Hurlante, mais ce n’est pas ça qui lui fait peur. Elle n’a tout simplement aucune envie de se faire surprendre par Mina et les autres; s’ils cachent un secret, elle compte bien le découvrir.

La porte de la cabane est entrebâillée - quelle imprudence! Quoi qu’ils aient à cacher, ils ne se débrouillent pas très bien.

Hecate monte les escaliers à pas de loups, tenant sa robe à deux mains pour éviter qu’elle ne froufroute. Elle entend des gens parler, maintenant. Elle reconnait la voix de Victor Frankenstein. Il prononce des phrases rythmées, incompréhensibles - une incantation? 

La voix de Brona Croft, ensuite.

– Dépèche, ça ne va pas tarder.

Victor, de nouveau, qui s’énerve.

– J’essaie!

– Tu es sur que ça va marcher? Brona demande. Elle a l’air incroyablement inquiète. 

– On l’a testé deux fois, Brona. Ca fonctionnera. 

Ca, c’est Vanessa. Hecate avait donc raison. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils peuvent ben mijoter?

Avec une prudence infinie, le coeur battant à tout rompre, Hecate traverse le palier et jette en regard à travers l’embrasure de la porte. 

Tout près d’elle, à deux pas de la porte, se tient Dorian Gray. Elle reconnait son parfum; c’est le même qui embaume les draps de son lit. Un peu plus loin, il y a Frankenstein, qui fixe intensément un Croup mort étendu à ses pieds. Vanessa et Mina se tiennent la main comme si leur vies en dépendaient, et sur le lit, par-dessus les boucles blondes de Brona Croft, Hecate distingue le corps recroquevillé de Ethan Chandler. Sa main, qui agrippe l’épaule de Brona d’une façon qui doit être douloureuse, a des allures de patte griffue.

Loup-garou. La révélation est fulgurante, évidente - pourquoi ne l’a-t’elle pas vu plus tôt? Ethan passe bien trop de temps à l’Infirmerie, et Hecate a eu une période - comme tout le monde, à Poudlard, probablement - où elle examinait ses faits et gestes dans les moindres détails. Elle aurait dû faire le lien!

– Aha! Frankenstein s’exclame, et Hecate sursaute si fort qu’elle manque de pousser un cri et révéler sa présence. Heureusement, elle se retient à temps, et se retire sur le palier.

– Mina, le miroir, dit Frankenstein.

– Je sais, répond Mina. Quelques secondes, et puis: “Lève-toi.”

Hecate risque un autre coup d’oeil dans la chambre. Le Croup bouge. Il ne vit pas - ses yeux sont morts, et il vacille sur ses pattes - mais il bouge. C’est fascinant et terrifiant à la fois. Et très probablement totalement illégal.

Hecate tourne les talons et quitte la cabane, rapide et silencieuse. Elle en sait bien assez. Maman sera très, très intéressée d’apprendre tout ça…


End file.
